


Spidey Senses

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Peter’s two friends learn a lot of new things about him.





	Spidey Senses

Peter thought he did a pretty good job of hiding the fact that he was Spiderman. **  
**

Obviously, since both Ned and May now knew his little secret, perhaps he wasn’t as good as he thought. But hey, at least it was two people he trusted and loved.

But then, as more people he trusted and loved came into his life, he wondered if he should tell them. Ned and May had only found out by accident; would he have ever told them? Would it have been better to tell them?

Living a double life was proving to be really freaking hard.

When MJ came along, he really struggled with it. She was probably the most observant person Peter had ever met, and he was terrified of her piecing it together through little, accidental clues. He also felt guilty keeping it from her, just as he’d felt keeping it from Ned.

Also, MJ loved to play interrogation, and Peter would be lying if he said it didn’t make him sweat a little.

“Why are you so obsessed with Spiderman anyway, Parker?” she asked one day, pacing his room.

Okay, so maybe he had started a little collection of news articles about himself. Yes, it was lame, and probably a little narcissistic, but it made him happy to see. But once again, those accidental little clues left out for MJ to rearrange like a puzzle would be his demise.

Ned gave him a smug look from the corner of his eye, and Peter fidgeted from his desk chair.

“Oh, uh…I don’t know. I just think he’s…a cool guy, you know?” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

MJ quirked a brow at him, her mouth turning up into a smirk. “A cool guy, huh?” she asked, her fingers tracing over the headline of the newest article. “Sounds to me like you’ve got a crush on him.”

Ned snorted. Peter went even more red, if that was possible.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, how could I have a crush on someone I don’t even know?”

“I thought you said you met him through your internship?”

Shit. “Oh, I mean I have once or twice but like I don’t actually know him you know?”

That stuttered, frantic answer seemed to appease MJ for the time, because she dropped the subject with one last smirk in Peter’s direction.

***

After talking to Ned for many hours, he decided it was best.

He was going to tell MJ.

She deserved to know, and Peter wasn’t sure he could keep it from her any longer without exploding.

So, he invited her over after school one day with the intention of letting her in on perhaps his biggest secret ever. And. honestly, he was a little terrified of her reaction.

“I have something really important to tell you,” he started.

“Okay,” she replied simply.

He took a deep breath. “I’m Spiderman.”

A beat of silence. Then MJ smiled, actually smiled, not just her usual smirk. “I know, dumbass.”

“I- what? How?”  
“You’re really shit at hiding it,” she said. “I’m really observant. You’re freakishly strong even though I’ve never once seen you willingly exercise, you disappear randomly and then minutes later Spiderman is on the news…And of course, your little Spiderman shrine,” she gestured to the articles taped beside his mirror, and Peter flushed.

“Oh. So, you…?”

“I won’t tell. Just don’t get yourself killed.”

That was probably the sweetest thing she ever said to him, and it made him grin like crazy.

***

“So, what are your webs made out of exactly?” MJ asked one afternoon, laying across the bottom bunk of Peter’s bed, her combat boots propped up on the ladder.

“Well, it took a lot of trials to make them. I figured that even though I’m not a literal spider, I still needed a web, but I didn’t get the ability to shoot them or anything, so I had to make the fluid myself.”

MJ listened intently, something that seemed rare for her. She always appeared to be staring into space or doodling while people talked. But before he knew it, Peter was being asked question after question.

It was different than how Ned asked when he first found out; pure excitement and fascination. MJ asked like she didn’t need to know anything, but like she was just genuinely curious. Like she wanted to hear Peter talk about it. It made him feel incredibly special.

Ned helped explain things when Peter started fumbling over his words, unsure of how to word things. And MJ just listened.

“So, are all your senses kind of heightened?” she asked, sitting up on the bed and tucking strands of curly hair behind her ears.

“Yeah, I guess so. I hear a lot better now, that’s for sure. And I’ve sort of noticed tastes are more intense? Ned and I got a bunch of sour candies the other night and they were so much stronger than I remember them being before I got bitten,” Peter explained, making a face at the memory.

Ned laughed. “Your face was so funny when you tried it!”

Peter nudged him with his foot playfully, and Ned reached up to squeeze his knee, making him squeal. Then he blushed again.

MJ’s eyebrows were raised again. “What about touch?”

“Well, Peter’s always been the most ticklish person on the planet,” Ned said without hesitation, grinning.

“I hate you,” Peter said, burying his bright red face in his hands.

MJ was grinning now too, something she rarely did but that she certainly needed to do more often. “Maybe we should test it out?”

Peter’s head shot up. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” he said.

“C’mon Peter, this is for science!” Ned said, and before Peter could argue, he was being held in place and MJ was moving forward, her fingers outstretched and wiggling.

Who knew she had such a silly side? Peter kind of loved it, but he’d never admit it. And he certainly couldn’t say anything about it in that moment; he was too busy laughing his head off.

“I haven’t even touched him yet?” MJ cried. “Can you feel it from this far away?”

“I don’t actually feel it, I just know you’re gonna do it!” he replied through his giggles, shutting his eyes tightly. “This is unethical experimentation!”

“Ned, where was he most ticklish before?”

“Under his arms,” Ned replied immediately.

“Was there anywhere he wasn’t ticklish?”

Ned thought for a second. “Normal places that most people aren’t I guess? I never really tried like, his arms or anything like that.”

MJ hummed in consideration before trailing her fingers feather-light down Peter’s forearm.

He giggled, twisting his arm away from her.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much would you say it tickles, Peter?” she asked.

Something about the way she asked it, the seriousness of her tone, the way she pronounced every single letter of the word ‘tickle’ made Peter’s skin crawl. Better to answer and play along than protest, he figured. “Like a three maybe?”

She took his wrist gently and repeated the action, focusing on the crease of his elbow.

“Shit, that’s more of a five!” he quickly said, bending his arm to try and block the feeling.

“You know you have super-strength, Spiderman. You can push us off whenever you want,” she reminded him, looking at him expectantly.

He swallowed. “I mean…it’s for science, right?”

Her and Ned shared a look, and Peter could feel his blush reaching the tip of his ears and flushing down his neck as well.

Amidst his squirming, his t-shirt had ridden up above his hips.

“Damn, Parker, you’re ripped,” MJ teased, poking at the V of his hips.

“Shut up,” he choked out.

Ned reached over to scribble over his stomach teasingly. “Yeah, since when did you get these abs, huh? Who knew my best friend was such a hunk?”

Peter was half laughing at the ridiculous words leaving their mouths, but mostly laughing because of how much their touches fucking tickled.

“How much does it tickle here?”

“Lihike a seven!”

His sides were a six, his knees were a solid eight, his hips were totally a nine. The spot just under the hem of his binder on his ribs was a ten, no question, and under his arms proved to be a twelve out of ten. His laughter practically went silent as Ned’s fingers teased there, and the two backed off soon after.

“I’d say your sense of touch is certainly heightened,” MJ said in a matter-of-fact tone.

All Peter could do was nod.

***

It turned out that having the three most important people in his life know his secret was the best thing ever. They were always on his side, always there to make sure he was safe, to help him out, to check in.

And Ned and MJ were always there to tickle him to tears when he needed that kind of playful comfort. To feel like a fifteen year old again, and not a superhero. To be reminded that he was allowed to have fun, to let loose, to have weaknesses, to laugh.

He wasn’t just Spiderman. He wasn’t just Peter. He was the perfect balance of his two personas, and his friends and his aunt loved him just the way he was.

And for that, he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
